The Home Where We Both Belong
by animetheyaoidrug
Summary: Yusuke travels to Mokuro's kingdom for Hiei. Hiei dismisses Yusuke right away, but Yusuke isn't one to give up that esily.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here is a wonderfull YusukexHiei stroy that I actualy put some thought into before writing it. It sorta has a darker feeling to it, but still has a few comic relief moments. Hope you enjoy reading it. Please review, it only takes what?less than five minutes?I'm not exspecting that many seeing as this is not a very popular relationship.

* * *

Yusuke sat at the wooden table looking around the room taking in his surroundings. All he could see was a single door on the other side of the room and a window that was positioned on one of the four blank black walls that surrounded him. He picked up his cup of tea and began to sip, when the door in front of him opened a crack and let a single beam of light shoot into the room. Although the light was weak, the darkness of the night illuminated the beam, causing it to act almost as a miniature sun for the room. Soon after the light entered, the door opened fully releasing an ocean of light into the room. At the doorway appeared Hiei and Mokuro. Hiei wore a blank expression as usual, While Mokuro held a kind smile on her face, that Yusuke couldn't tell was honest or fake.

"Long time no see you two, it's been about four years or so sense we last met." Yusuke greeted

"Greetings to you too son of Rizen, how have you been the last time we met was at the tournament, and that wasn't on proper terms. " Mokuro replied

"Detective, cut the formal crap and just tell us why you are here, is your own kingdom boring you?" Hiei said crossly

"Man Hiei, is that how you greet a long time friend that's been through life and death situations with you? It is nice to see you through."

Mokuro sat down on the opposite side of the table than Yusuke, while Hiei stood still like a statue.

"Hiei please sit down I think we need to just relax a bit." Mokuro asked

Hiei did what Mokuro asked and sat facing Yusuke to the right of Mokuro. Once they were all situated Mokuro had he servants bring them all a cup of tea.

"Dear son of Riezen…" Mokuro began

"Please just call me Yusuke." Yusuke interrupted

"Fine Yusuke it is, I believe that now that we have all calmed down a little and are more relax the question Hiei proposed a while ago is one that should be answered now. Why have you traveled the great distance from you're kingdom to ours?"

"The reason I came was because of you Hiei."

The cold expression on Hiei's face quickly changed to surprise, but only for a second, for it reverted back into its emotionless appearance a blink latter.

"Hiei I've come to take you to where you belong, with me."

"I have no idea what your blabbering about detective, but if you haven't come for a real reason, then I don't have any reason to waste any more of my time with you."

Hiei stood up, turned his back to Yusuke, and abruptly walked out the room.

"Sorry, please excuse Hiei for his behavior; you know very well how he can be at certain times." Mokuro said

Yusuke suddenly dropped his head down, so he was staring at his feet. At first it seemed that Yusuke was thrown into a sudden depression, until he started shaking. His whole body started jumping up and down like it was trying very strongly to keep something suppressed. Then out of nowhere Yusuke falls backward onto his back laughing, fling the table and spilling the tea everywhere. Yusuke continued by rolling back and forth on the floor laughing like a hyena. This went on for about five minutes, and the whole time Mokuro just kept staring at Yusuke with a smile on her face. Finally after a few minutes Yusuke's laughter subsided and he began to stop moving around like he was having epilepsy on the outside.

"Do you mind sharing with the rest of your class what's so funny, because after that little episode I'm presuming it must be very funny?" Mokuro questioned

"HA ha ha ha, sorry about that it's just that I knew that this was going to happen this way, but I still went through with it. Plus the reaction that appeared shortly on Hiei's face was priceless."

"So what do you plan on doing now that you have your reasons for coming here crushed?"

"I would be dammed it if just gave up right away, I plan on working my way in, because I know that deep inside Hiei feels the same as me that our home is with each other."

"If you truly wish to stick by those words, then I'm happy to help in your adventure."

"Why are you so eager to help me, it isn't exactly your style to do someone a favor without having something in return?"

"Well Yusuke, it seems that you're smarter than I had first thought. You are correct though I am the type of person, that's exactly why I am helping you. You see, recently Hiei's been acting very depressed and more miserable then I have ever seen him. I feel as though you are the person that can save my little dark angel from falling into an endless darkness."

Mokuro and Yusuke then both sat up simultaneously and looked at each other with strong eyes.

"If you go through that door, you need to take a right, go down the hall and the stairs, until you reach the tenth floor. From there you will go straight down the hall until you reach the last door on the left. That room is where you will stay until you have completed what you want." Mokuro stated

"Thank you" Yusuke replied in return as he was already walking out of the room.

"One more thing Yusuke, I think of Hiei as almost as child, so if you decide to harm him in any way, well then you won't be leaving this kingdom alive" Mokuro said, while keeping her perfect smile pinned on her face.

Yusuke only gave a responsive nod as he walked out the room, thinking to himself that if any son of a bitch were to hurt Hiei he would kick their ass, even himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading, really hoped you liked it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is the new chapter. I'm so sorry that it's benn such a long wait for the new chapter, I really am. Better late then never right? Well here it is. I took a year brake from wirting so it might be a little sloppy, and I apologize in advance. Have fun reading

* * *

**(YUSUKE'S POV) **

I followed Mukuro's directions to my room promptly until I opened the door and walked inside the room it's self. The room was nothing surprising, just like anyone would guess a guest room would look like. The first thing I made sure I did was plant myself on the bed and take a quick nap, being tired from my month long trek over. I awoke a few hours later only to realize that I had taken more than just a nap. I sat up in the bed and actually took the time to take the whole room in. The room looked bigger than I had first thought it was, it contained the single bed I was sitting on, a dresser, closet and a side room that held a bathroom. Thinking about the bathroom must have unconsciously made my brain want to take a shower, because the next thing I knew I was in the shower, having the warm water patter against my skin. Coming out of the shower made me think about back home in the human world, where I was able to take a shower more than once a month.

_Maybe I should start introducing the idea of good hygiene to the demon world? _

I grabbed the towel that I hung on the door and thoroughly dried myself, and then moved into my bed room to change into some cloths. Once that was finished I deiced to take a stroll through the castle that surrounded the whole kingdom and basically housed everyone in it as well.

_I wonder if I'm even allowed to walk around. Eh, it probably doesn't matter and even if it does I'm not one to follow the rules. _

It was about thirty minutes of aimless walking and confusion around the castle until I bumped into something small and stiff when I wasn't looking. I moved my gaze downward only to land my eyes on the small fire demon himself.

"Yo wats up shorty?" I greeted

The apparent frown on Hiei's face grew even worse from my comment, and I even felt a little bad about it, but that feeling washed away quickly by the time he responded.

"Detective what do you think your still doing here, didn't I tell you that I have no intention of dealing with you or whatever you want"

_The words hurt like hell, but still there was something in them that made them feel untruthful in someway_

"Relax Hiei; Mukuro just invited me to stay a while, so you don't need get so mad. Besides I'm kind of lost do you think you can help a friend out?"

"I don't consider us to be what you humans call friends, but I can't deny our past. If you wish to, follow me."

I just nodded in response and trailed behind Hiei as he walked. This went on for about ten minutes passing through the same blank cold hallways until we stopped at a single wooden door. Hiei pushed the door forward and walked in leaving the door open for me to follow. I followed and walked in to be greeted by a gigantic room filled with hundreds of demons, most of them eating diner. Our entrance must have been something; because once we walked everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. About half of them went on their knees and bowed (most likely loyal or scared demons that recognized Hiei position as Mukuro's second in command) while the other half just gave us a strong look that said "You better no close your eyes or you're going to die." Me and Hiei stood there for a good few minutes listening to the many whispers going around the room about one of three kings ,Yusuke Uremeshi and Mukuro's second in command Hiei being in the same room.

" Ha ha, we are incredibly popular aren't we detective?" Hiei asked while wickedly laughing

_I think that's the only type of laugh Hiei can have. _

"Yea I guess so, is it always like this?"

Hiei didn't answer me, and just started walking through the crowd of demons. The wave of people all moved to the two different sides crating a path for Hiei.

_Man Hiei sure has made a reputation for himself, I'm not surprised though, he's even feared in the most remote part of the demon world. _

I stood there watching as Hiei walked away, but suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, and that's when I noticed it, I noticed the danger!

"Hiei look out!" I shouted to him, but I was too late…

I looked downward and at my feet were the same three daemons that were hiding in the ceiling ready to attack Hiei only a moment, dead as a door knob. I look back up and see Hiei smiling with a large evil grin on his face in the spit of the crowd.

_Damn it looks like Hiei got even faster than the last time I saw him, I could barley follow Hiei's killing. _

"Hurry up detective, before everyone decides to try to eliminate us." Hiei said

I never liked being told what to do, but in this situation, I thought it best to follow what Hiei said, so I caught up with him and we walked to the back of the room.

The room was very bright and eliminated unlike the rest of the kingdom, but in the back it was so dark that I could barely see my hand in front of my face. My senses were the only thing allowing me to follow Hiei properly as we continued to walk. I was just about ask Hiei where the hell we were because frankly I was pissed that I followed him just to walk in the dark, when finally I saw a light in the distance. The light seemed to grow brighter and brighter the further we walked. I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but eventually we came so close to the light, that I could almost touch it. Everything in eye sight became visible; my eyes were first welcomed to the picture of Mukuro sitting at a table with food spread out across it and a torch placed on a wall, that I assumed was the source of the light

"Were here" Hiei started bluntly as he took a seat at one of the two open chairs at the table.

"Come on Yusuke take a seat, it's time to eat." Mukuro said  
"Don't mind if I do."

For some reason the sight of food cheered me up, and my whole demeanor was changed. I pulled the chair out and seated myself down.

"Why are we having diner in the dark again?" I questioned to Mukuro

"This place is in the back of the main dining hall where most daemons eat what food they have killed or found. Hiei insisted that this part be separated from the rest of the room." Mukuro answered

"I see"

I didn't know where I should have waited to eat or not, and frankly I didn't give a shit, so I started to dig in every meal in my sight was devoured within a few minutes. I filled myself fairly quickly, and once I had Hiei and Mukuro started to eat. The rest of the diner was in silence, but the scary glances that Hiei kept giving to Mukuro made it feel like a horror movie. Finally everyone finished eating and we sat in silence until Mukuro broke the strong silence

"I see you enjoyed the food Yusuke." Mukuro said

"Give my regards to the chef." I jokingly answered.

"Humorous as usually I see, don't you agree Hiei?" Mukuro questioned

"The only thing I find comical here is the fact that you decide to keep humoring the detective and his will, making me fetch him and having him eating with us like I need this." Hiei responded harshly

And with that Hiei got up knocking his chair over, and walked way into the darkness.

"Now detective, I have something important to talk to you about and it involves Hiei's new wicked and malevolent attitude that I assume you have already witnessed." Mukuro said while sighing and leaning back in her chair.

I heard what Mukuro said as clear as day, but something inside me kept suddenly erupted. I don't know how to describe it but it was like I was being controlled by my heart not my mind. Before I knew it my feet were moving by themselves and suddenly I was running through the darkness looking for my reason for doing all of this, searching for Hiei.

* * *

This chapter was supposed develope Hiei's harater alot more and set up the story for the futer. Next time thier might be some romance involved, but I'm not absulutly sure cuz I plan to make this around 10 chapter or fifteen thousand words long.I hope you liked it. Please review If you want, because I'm actualy going to update the strory, and they make me wirte faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey new chapter! How long has it been? Sorry about that, I feel bad about it. I promise to be more active with this and my other stories. Well I hope you like this chapter. Make sure to tell me if you want me to stop using so much profanity, I us it a lot and I understand that it can get annoying. Please review and tell me what you thought.

* * *

**(YUSUKE'S POV) **

I sprinted through the blackness without thought; my mind was blank, empty, just like the space I was running in. I had no clue where the hell I was and the only thing giving me a sense of direction was Hiei's energy that I could barley follow. I followed Hiei's energy for only about a few minutes but the darkness made it fell like days, Hiei kept moving and I kept following, just like I always do. The size of the dining hall was even larger than I thought originally; it seemed that the whole world was covered by a gigantic shadow, and I was just running in circles.

When I finally sensed that Hiei had stopped moving I felt my heart rate rise as I got closer and closer to him. Eventually I was able to catch up with the energy stream he was making, but when I looked for Hiei himself I couldn't see him. I knew he was close, but I couldn't pinpoint his exact location.

"Hiei where are? I put all this energy into trying to find you, the least you can do is acknowledge me." I shouted, but I got no answer.

_Maybe I wasn't clear enough? _

"Hiei get your ass out here and talk to me like a demon."

"Yusuke go back, run back to your own kingdom, I can't guarantee that I won't kill you if you stay here." Hiei responded from the shadows.

I looked in the direction his voice, and could barely make out an outline of his body. I didn't say anything in return but I sensed Hiei's killing instincts rise little by little.

"Hiei, can we just talk?" I took a step closer to him in hopes of closing the distance between us, but just as I got closer, Hiei unsheathed his sword in a flash, and took a battle stance.

"What are you even saying Hiei, you need to calm down and relax a little; I'm not here to fight."

"Shut up Yusuke, if you take one more step closer, I swear that your life will come to an end."

"But Hiei…" The words couldn't escape my mouth; they were stuck in throat building up more and more chocking me. Words so unfamiliar to me, feelings so familiar to him, understanding so melancholy to both of us.

**(HEIE'S POV) **

I couldn't stop my body; it was pure instincts running it at this point. Killing instincts that reminded me of when I was a child.

_Damn, why is this happening? I can't even move a finger by will. It must because of Yusuke, his presence if forcing my body to have this uncontrollable reaction. Fuck I need to leave before I do something that I will regret! I just need something to snap my body out of this._

_**(YUSUKE'S POV) **_

"Hiei, stop this foolishness and stand down!" A voice shouted from the mystifying darkness

_Who was that?_

I turned my head in the voices direction and saw the thin outline of what looked like a woman, but as soon as I felt the large amount of energy the person produced I knew it was Mukuro. I quickly turned my head back to Hiei, but it seemed he had vanished as soon as Mukuro had arrived.

_Shit not again _

I let out a heavy sigh mixed with relief and annoyance. I was just ready to start running again when I was blinded by a bright light that seemed to sprout from the air. I closed my eyes from the pain, but even then I could still see the whiteness of the light. I took only a few seconds for the light to dim down to a point I could actually open my eyes.

_I wouldn't be surprised if I end up being blind now_

The instant my eyes opened, Mukuro's body became visible, and I realized that she was the source of the light.

"This little night light comes very handy sometimes, but unfortunately it just can get a little too bright." Was the first thing she said to me

"Yea I noticed, at least I can actually see now."

I looked around to see what was around us, but I was disappointed to realize that only thing near us was the floor we were standing on.

"Now let's go after Hiei, I think he's lost his fucking mind." I looked at Mukuro's face for a response, but she shook her head in negative way.

"Yusuke it's starting to get late, you should get some rest, you must still be tired from your trip."

"Get some sleep, are you fucking kidding me? Hiei's acing like Sensui's angry personality and you just want get some sleep?" Was my response, and my blood pressure was boiling

"Have you forgotten who I am already? Talk to me like that again and Hiei won't have a chance to kill you." Mukuro responded, it took me back a little and I lost my badass composure I was famous for a little, but I regained it blink later.

"I don't care if you don't want go after Hiei because I'm going, so do something productive like trying to wrap the bandages on your body again." I was expecting some sort of livid response, but Mukuro simply looked into my eyes and pinned her famous smile on her face.

"Yusuke I understand where you're coming from, but Hiei is not the same as you knew him. We can't just talk to him. Do you understand what I'm saying, going after him now would only cause Hiei more harm."

_Shit, why are all old people know it all's?_

I knew she was right, deep down I knew she was right, her eyes explained everything. I griped my hands into a fist and squeezed my frustration out, only to have my nails cut my own hands. The blood dripped from my knuckles to the floor and my anger was replaced with sadness. Sadness from not even being able to help the one person closest to me.

Silence was the only thing to accompany us as we walked out of the darkness. We walked into the main part of the surprisingly big dining hall and only a handful of demons were still around. After I had some time to calm down I finally broke the silence.

"Hey Mukuro could I ask you a question?"

"You're wondering how I was able to cause Hiei to stand down even though he seemed set on fighting, am I wrong?"

I shook my head no in response.

"Fear, I simply needed to scare Hiei's body so much that it wanted to retreat. The problem is that Hiei's body is getting less and less frightful of me."

It only took a few seconds for what this really meant to sink in.

"Does that mean that if he goes crazy again that we might not be able to stop him?"

"No, we could always kill him if we wanted, but there is one more way Yusuke. The only other option is for you to connect with his heart. If you can reach his heart then Hiei might understand you in the same way you do him. Isn't that what you came here for?"

_Kill Him? Connect our hearts? What I came for? _

"No I didn't come here because I needed to connect our hearts; I came here to put our heart's connection to the test.

My head pounded as we walked, Mukuro guided me to my room and then said farewell. I walked into my room and threw myself on the bed like a sack of potatoes. I laid there with my eyes open and my thoughts racing, but the more I thought the worse my migraine became. The same question kept going through my mind

_Why…..why? _

Eventually my tiredness caught up to me can I closed my eye lids, and sleep followed thus. In my sleep I entered a dream, a dream that was very familiar to me. This dream brought me back to the time when me and Hiei fought for that first time over the spirit artifacts. I watched as my past self shot the spirit gun at the mirror and reflected it to Hiei, beating him. I simply watched as a ghost, but watching the fight put more happiness in me then anything had ever experienced awake. Then it hit me, what I really needed wasn't to talk to Hiei, we were too simple for something like that, we need to fight. Fight!

* * *

IT'S OVER, WHAY ARE YOU STILL READING? Lol jk, but yea the chapters over, and I will put up the next one either sooner or later, depending on the reviews. I really appreciate them all, positive or negative. Thanks for reading!


End file.
